


Pictures for YDSAMS

by Mistress_of_Mischief



Series: Wherever You Go, I'll Follow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Mischief/pseuds/Mistress_of_Mischief
Summary: This isn't a typical post, just some pictures of the boys that I felt everyone should see. This is my head canon for Harry, Sirius and Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wherever You Go, I'll Follow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Harry, Sirius and Remus

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be chapter 7 of my story 'You Drew Stars Around My Scars', but I wanted to make a separate post so the chapters reflected actual content, such as words. Hehe. The pictures haven't changed from what was originally posted. 
> 
> Thank you!

Little Harry. These kids are about 2 or something, so just imagine them shorter and chubbier with more baby fat. Awwwww.

My Sirius! It's Ben Barnes, of course. I found a photo shoot with him wearing a black peacoat just like the one I wrote about and then his hair is so long and pretty. Nom nom.

My delicious Remus. This is Vasily Stepanov, a Russian actor. I know most people like Andrew Garfield as their fancast, but I like more of a rugged man. Also that 5 o'clock shadow. Yuuuum.

I also used an app to edit their eye colors, so please ignore how wacky it is. 


	2. Some of My Favorite Fan Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all made by the wonderful and talented TonyxSteveStony from twitter, I believe. I will link her page in the 'chapter'. I love her art to death! 
> 
> Thank you!

[TonyxSteveStony @ Twitter](https://twitter.com/i/events/1102915596918808577?lang=en)

  
  
  
**© TonyxSteveStony**

  
**© TonyxSteveStony**

  
**© TonyxSteveStony**

  
**© TonyxSteveStony [just imagine that my Sirius doesn't have any tattoos.]**

**© TonyxSteveStony [beautiful Remus with his moonlit hair.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are by TonyxSteveStony, but there are a few that I found ages ago on google and can't seem to find the posts again. If anyone knows the artists, please let me know so that I can give them credit and hopefully a link. Thanks!

  



	4. Floorplans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was able to find a way to export my version of the floor plans from the house Remus made, so here you go!

**Author's Note:**

> These were all found on Google image search. They were chosen because they met my idea of what the boys look like.


End file.
